Carmen Sprout
History Early Life WIP Hogwarts Years Year 1 Carmen was excited to join Hogwarts in her first year, where she was immediately sorted into Hufflepuff the second the hat touched her head. She became fast friends with another excitable Hufflepuff named Penny Haywood, and a sweet young girl named Liz "Lizard" Tuttle. Other girls in her dorm were Nymphadora Tonks and Hannah Dirgen. Carmen realized that Herbology was effortless for her, and she moved on top of her class. Year 2 After a slow and exhausting summer break, Carmen returned to Hogwarts with excitement. Unfortunately, she noticed that Penny began to spend less time with her and more time with another group of friends, surrounding another 2nd year girl who had lost her brother. Carmen and Liz became even closer, and this year, Hannah Dirgen joined the two in the gap left by Penny. In her pain of losing Penny, Carmen began to focus more on her studies, effortlessly passing all the other students in Herbology and Transfiguration. Year 3 It was time for Carmen to choose her electives, and she chose COMC, Muggle Studies, and Divination, the later of which she absolutely hated. Professor Trelawney seemed to ignore Carmen's desperate questions as she tried to understand the material, and only Hannah's meticulous help could break through her confusion. In COMC, however, she could spend more time with Liz, and she enjoyed every second of it. She began to experiment with Herbology, using Baddea Ali's help to create a spell that would bring her plant figurines to life. Year 4 Towards the beginning of the year, Penny approached her in tears, saying that her friend who had lost her brother was giving up in her search. Penny said that she was so, so sorry that she hadn't talked to her in ages. In a hushed whisper, she said that the girl was planning on giving herself over to a mysterious entity that would cause death all across Hogwarts. Carmen reluctantly accepted, and she made so many new friends. Her friendship with Penny returned in full force, and she made sure to spend most of her time with Liz and Hannah. Year 5 A mere week after the school year began, Penny tore through the hallways screeching that her sister was trapped inside a painting. While most of Penny's other friends focused on finding the girl's brother first, Carmen stood by Penny and eventually, they managed to free Beatrice. Penny was forever grateful, In this year, Carmen saw a boy called Oliver Sprout, but she mistook him for his older brother (who wasn't even in Hogwarts at the time), and she instantly fell in love. She hounded Penny for information on Mortimer Sprout, and Penny told her that he ran a flower shop with his mother. Carmen immediately fell head over heels all over again, and she dragged Penny along with her. Carmen asked for Mortimer Sprout, but when he entered, his little brother Oliver was arguing with him about which plant is the prettiest. Carmen realized her mistake, noticing that Oliver was the boy she fell in love with. Carmen confessed her feelings to Oliver, who started grinning like a lunatic as he hugged her. Even though he left Hogwarts that year, they kept their relationship up. She passed all her OWLs this year, and she decided to take Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA NEWTs. Year 6 Carmen and Oliver made a promise to marry one another, and because of her spectacular Herbology skills, Carmen was approached by a man from a group called the Belladonna Assassins. He mentions that there's been a hit issued on Oliver, but if she joins the assassins, he'll be spared. She reluctantly agrees, but when she meets the assassins during night, she's pleasantly surprised by their hospitality and camaraderie. She began to train with them every night, and towards the end of the year, it was clear that she was the best there. Carmen climbed the ranks rapidly, eventually ending up as Deputy Boss, which is where she stayed. She learned many tricks, like how to properly poison blades, and where to stick them to cause the most damage. Year 7 Carmen finished her NEWT levels with style, and she spent most of the time with the Belladonna Assassins, although during the daytime she would still hang out with Penny and her massive group of friends. When the year ended, it was finally time for them to part ways. However, in an act of fury, one of Carmen's former friends tried to murder her. However, Hannah shoved Carmen out of the way, dying for her. Carmen held Hannah as she tied, choking up as the life left the girl. Carmen would never forget how much Hannah, Penny, and her friends did for her. Physical Appearance Carmen has sleek brown hair tucked neatly behind her shoulders, and her eyes are a greenish yellow. Her skin is pale, and she's still quite stunning at 32. Personality and Traits Carmen is nothing if not practical and hard-working. She's willing to do anything in her line of work, and for her high-quality services, her appointment costs quite a lot. She's famous for her lethal skills in Herbology, using ingredients she harvested from her own garden full of notoriously hard plants to grow. Her skill in Potions is slightly less than her skill in Herbology, but she still is more than capable of putting her talent to use in a variety of poisons that she either sneaks into food or onto the point of her dagger. Magical Abilities Carmen taught herself to be an Animagus to avoid capture with the Ministry, and to her delight, she became a paper wasp. She came up with the unique trick of tipping her stinger in poison and zeroing in on her target until she kills them. The Ministry is aware of the wasp assassin now, and they dub all of the killings due to Queen Bee. They still have not managed to protect against Carmen yet. Relationships Although they are as different as night and day, Carmen is still deeply in love with Oliver Sprout, her husband. They have two beautiful daughters, and although they are two handfuls of trouble, she appreciates the talent they bring to the family. She never shows it, but she does care about her daughters, especially Hannah. Hannah's skills are more advanced, but Melissa has plenty of time to catch up. Trivia * Carmen's skill in Potions is not just a natural talent, but due to one of her good Hogwarts friends, Penny Haywood. ** Due to this, Carmen will never take on any job against the Haywoods, and she'd even warn them about potential threats. ** Carmen rarely shows any interests in who her friends talk about, but when Hannah mentioned Nymphie Kim, Hannah could see a small flicker of emotion pass across Carmen's face. *** When Carmen saw the child, she realized that it was the child of two of her closest friends. Hannah found her mother sniffling while writing a letter to strap on the talon of the family owl. A month later, "Miss Tulip" and "Mr. Jae" arrived with Nymphie. Hannah caught her mother, Tulip, and Jae crying over something long after she was supposed to be asleep. * Carmen first wanted to marry Oliver's brother Mortimer to avoid suspicion, but when she met his shy, soft-spoken little brother, she fell for a boy for the first time in her life. Category:Belladonna Assassins